League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 24th January 2007, 21.35pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="225"|Name !width="225"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |83 |0 |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |82 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |73 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |67 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |66 |0 |- |'6th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marsh |64 |0 |- |'7th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |63 |0 |- |'=8th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |62 |0 |- |'=8th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |62 |0 |- |'=10th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |61 |0 |- |'=10th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |61 |0 |- |'=10th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |61 |0 |- |'=10th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |61 |0 |- |'14th' |Des McKenzie |Thamesmead Area |60 |0 |- |'=15th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |55 |0 |- |'=15th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |55 |0 |- |'17th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase NR |54 |0 |- |'18th' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |52 |0 |- |'=19th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |51 |0 |- |'=19th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |51 |0 |- |'21st' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |49 |0 |- |'22nd' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |48 |0 |- |'23rd' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |45 |0 |- |'24th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |41 |0 |- |'25th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |37 |0 |- |'26th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |35 |0 |- |'=27th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |33 |0 |- |'=27th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock Basin |35 |0 |- |'=27th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury PArk and Parkland Walk |33 |0 |- |'30th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'31st' |Ian Ellis |Brent Res |30 |0 |- |'=32nd' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |29 |0 |- |'=32nd' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |29 |0 |- |'34th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |27 |0 |- |'35th' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Commom |25 |0 |- |'36th' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |24 |0 |- |'37th' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'38th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |22 |0 |- |'39th' |Alan Lewis |Thames: Bankside and Blackfriars |21 |0 |- |'=40th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'=40th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |20 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |14 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |14 |0 |- |'=44th' |John Archer |Crossness |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |0 |0 |- |'=44th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |0 |0